Genderbend
by juliabakura
Summary: [Aventure] : Des femmes se font enlevées dans une petite bourgade. Nos amis aventuriers vont tenter d'aller les sauver. Les méthodes sont cependant un tout petit peu surnaturel... Venez découvrir cette aventure dont vous avez le choix de la fin.
1. Présentation

_**Genderbend**_

* * *

Petite histoire à choix multiples. Trois choix qui seront diffusés à des dates différentes. J'essaye de vous mettre des dates à la fin de l'introduction pour la diffusion de chaque chapitre.

A savoir qu'au moment où je publie cette intro, une des fins n'a pas été encore terminé. (manque d'inspiration. Désolé. ^^")

Un petit disclaimer avant de partir :

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages dont il est question dans ces fan fictions ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de leurs créateurs : Mahyar Shakeri, Sébastien Rassiat, Frédéric Molas, Krayn et Bob Lennon. Je ne tire aucun bénéfice de leur mise en situation de ces fictions. Les actions, PNJ et lieux utilisés dans cette fiction ne sont en aucun cas le reflet des opinions de leurs créateurs. Merci et bonne lecture.**_

 _ **A bientôt.**_


	2. Introduction

_**Merci à Shueino pour la correction de toute cette histoire. Ma chère Shueino ! Envoyez lui pleins de Bacciolino et de Cookie !**_

* * *

 _ **Introduction : La bourgade de l'aube.**_

Il était un lieu dans le cratère, où d'étranges disparitions étaient répertoriées. Des femmes de tout âge et de toute classe disparaissaient du jour au lendemain. Au début, l'affaire passait inaperçue, il n'y avait que deux ou trois femmes. Mais au fur et à mesure, un mois après la première disparition, plus de cent femmes étaient répertoriées.

L'intendant de la bourgade, sire Elthanael avait lancé des messagers dans tout le cratère. Il appelait les aventuriers, les mercenaires et toutes personnes qui pourraient l'aider dans cette quête.

C'était par ce biais que Grunlek entendit parler de l'affaire, rapidement le mécanicien avertit ses coéquipiers de cette aventure, avec à la clé richesses, reconnaissance et notoriété.

Une fois les informations transmises, le groupe se rendit au manoir de l'intendant.

Ce dernier était un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, d'une taille moyenne, il n'avait pas l'allure d'un homme riche ou imposant. Ses cheveux longs, ondulés, grisonnant atteignaient le bas de son dos. Son visage marqué par le temps possédait une barbe de couleur sel et poivre.

Rapidement Elthanaël accueillit ses invités au bord de son manoir.

 **"Merci d'être venus aussi vite. J'ai entendu parler d'aventuriers qui étaient dans les environs. Nous avons besoin de vous."**

 **"Nous sommes là pour ça."** souriait Balthazar qui ne laissait pas la parole au paladin. **"Maintenant expliquez-nous votre affaire."**

 **"Oui, bien entendu. Venez-vous installer dans le bureau. Vous devez être épuisé après ce long voyage."**

Le groupe entra dans la demeure de l'intendant. Chacun des membres put voir que l'intérieur était, certes plus richement décoré qu'une maison basique, pourtant, il n'y avait aucune dorure, ni même de grands signes de richesse. Juste une présence importante de livres et de vases précieux, sûrement héritée de ses ascendants. Puis, les aventuriers pénétrèrent dans le bureau, à l'intérieur, la même ambiance. C'était une salle qui servait sûrement aux tâches quotidiennes d'un intendant. Il y devait travailler toute la journée, s'occupant des documents administratifs pour la gestion de la bourgade. Les subventions par les souverains, les demandes du peuple dans leur besoin quotidien, les fêtes à l'intérieur de la bourgade, et finalement, l'affaire qui les préoccupaient, les disparitions de ces femmes.

Des fauteuils plus ou moins confortables étaient présents dans le bureau. Deux chaises basiques que l'on pouvait retrouver dans n'importe quelle chaumière. Un coffre qui servait d'appui quand les chaises ne suffisaient pas. Et deux autres fauteuils d'un bout à l'autre du bureau, fait de velours bordeaux, possédant des accoudoirs finement travaillés, où des créatures mystiques portaient les bras de la personne.

Immédiatement, B.O.B se jeta sur l'un des fauteuils bordeaux. Shin et Théo s'asseyaient sur les chaises basiques, enfin, Grunlek s'installait sur le coffre. Elthanaël était devant eux, assis sur le second fauteuil. Il sortait un dossier avec l'ensemble des noms des femmes disparues.

 **"Je voudrais que vous découvriez qui est à l'origine de cela. Sauvez nos femmes et nos filles. Et, si possible, punissez la personne qui en est là cause."**

L'idée de l'intendant plaisait énormément à B.O.B et Théo. Shinddha écoutait sans ajouter plus de commentaires. Pendant que Grunlek s'interrogeait sur toute l'affaire, avant de poser la question suivante :

 **"Si je comprends bien, vous n'infligeriez aucune sanction à la personne qui aura causé tous ces torts ? Vous préférez nous laisser le sale boulot ?"**

 **"Je suis conscient de ce que je vous demande. Je préférerais ne pas punir cette personne, sans avoir tous les éléments. Et… Si je n'en ai pas la force militaire pour infliger cette sanction., j'ai peur de mettre la population en danger. Bien évidemment, vous recevrez un dédommagement du risque encouru."**

Grunlek réfléchissait. Malheureusement, il n'eut pas le temps de poser plus de question que B.O.B enchérit :

 **"Combien gagnerons-nous pour cette mission ?"**

 **"Je vous propose 1 000 pièces d'or. Un sceptre magique contenant une gemme de pouvoir en son extrémité, une armure en plaques, pour votre paladin, des livres concernant des ruines Naines, et enfin, un arc fait sur mesure pour votre archer."**

La récompense parut alléchante pour le magicien. Ce fut contre toute attente, le paladin qui attrapa la main tendue par l'intendant.

 **"Marché conclu."**

 **"Merci beaucoup. Je vous en suis reconnaissant. J'espère que vous trouverez rapidement celui qui a fait cela. Nous avons tellement peur pour nos femmes. Vous pourrez rester ici, si vous le souhaitez. Ce manoir possède de nombreuses chambres, et elles sont pour le moment inoccupé. Je vous laisse le double de ma clé."**

Tranquillement, le groupe monta à l'étage supérieur pour apercevoir qu'en effet, il y avait une multitude de chambres. Chacun pouvait avoir sa propre pièce. Certes ces dernières n'étaient pas immenses, mais suffisantes pour poser leurs affaires, se reposer et observer les extérieurs. Depuis leurs fenêtres, Théo, Shin, Grunlek et B.O.B purent voir que seuls des hommes étaient présents. Les rares figures féminines étaient accompagnées d'une dizaine d'hommes, ou elles étaient aux fenêtres de leur maison. Les petites filles restaient sûrement confinées dans leur chambre, jusqu'à ce que l'affaire soit close.

Installé sur une chaise plus confortable que son coffre, Grunlek posa ses affaires avant de demander :

 **"Vous avez un plan pour attirer cette personne dans nos filets ?"**

 **"Avant de commencer à planifier notre attaque, je vais demander quelques informations à notre hôte. Il s'est peut-être passé quelque chose que nous ignorons. Une nouvelle tête dans les environs, un événement, une découverte. Bref. je pars à la recherche d'infos."** expliquait B.O.B en prenant sa besace et se dirigeant vers la sortie de la pièce.

 **"Shinddha ! Va avec lui. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose."** enchérit Théo en pointant du doigt le mage.

 **"Oh ? Tu aurais peur pour moi ?"**

 **"En réalité, j'ai plus peur que le démon fasse quelque chose de répréhensible ici. Ils ont déjà suffisamment de problèmes. Je ne veux pas leur ajouter un motif pour nous renvoyer. Et surtout il y a une récompense à la clé."**

 **"Bah, les trois quarts du temps. Quand on s'attire des ennuis, c'est toi qui les provoques."** sourit le semi-démon avant de s'enfuir à toutes jambes.

Le demi-élémentaire le suivit sans un mot, tandis que le paladin et le nain s'occupaient de ranger leurs affaires.

Pendant tout le reste de la journée, les interrogatoires eurent lieu. B.O.B et Shin apprirent de l'intendant qu'une personne s'était bien installée, il y a peu de temps, dans un manoir en dehors de la ville : un riche marchand qui venait de s'anoblir grâce à ses richesses. Cet homme, il ne l'avait jamais vu, il n'en avait entendu parler que par ses habitants. Apparemment, c'était un homme charmant, généreux, aidant la population quand elle avait besoin d'aide dans les champs. Bref, un vrai gentleman. Après les trois premières disparitions, Elthanaël avait tout de même lancé une fouille dans son manoir. Malheureusement, il n'avait rien trouvé et l'enquête restait au même point.

À part cet événement, il n'y avait rien à signaler, sauf la disparition des femmes.

Revenus de leur pêche, le groupe s'installa dans la table du salon, dégustant un repas que leur hôte avait préparé, avant de partir faire sa ronde, laissant ses enquêteurs d'un jour entre eux.

 **"Bon. Revenons à notre plan. Il faudrait trouver un moyen d'attirer cette personne. De la faire sortir de son trou."** souffla Théo.

 **"D'accord, mais comment ferons-nous ? Nous n'avons pas de femme dans notre groupe. Et je ne crois pas que l'intendant nous laissera prendre une demoiselle comme appât."** enchérit Shinddha.

 **"Oui. Donc, si je résume : On a besoin d'une femme, qui joue le bouc émissaire. La chèvre dirons-nous, qui n'est pas de la ville. Et tout cela pour cette nuit ou la prochaine afin d'avoir une récompense. Vous avez une idée ?"** demanda B.O.B.

 **"Je sais que cela ne va pas vous plaire. Mais je pense que l'un d'entre nous va devoir se faire passer pour une femme."** finit Grunlek.

* * *

 _ **D'après vous, qui jouera la femme parmi nos aventuriers ?**_

 _ **Théo ? (Publication prévue au 13/08/2016)**_

 _ **Shinddha ? (Publication prévue au 20/08/2016)**_

 _ **B.O.B ? (en cours de construction.)**_

 _ **Je ne mets pas Grunlek, car une naine est très rare ! Et surtout, elles n'ont pas de barbe (dans "cette histoire") et vu que l'histoire parle de peuple humain…**_

 _ **NON ce n'est pas du racisme anti-nain/naine. ^^**_

 _ **Bacciolino à vous.**_

 _ **Juliabakura.**_


	3. Théo

_**Bonjour mes gens ! Oui, je publie ce chapitre avec un jour de retard. Mais, c'est pour la bonne cause. huhu. ^^**_

 _ **Vous avez été nombreux à me demander : "On veut B.O.B en femme !" le chapitre que je n'avais pas fini...Jusqu'à maintenant.**_

 _ **Mais ce chapitre sera publié en dernier xD !**_

 _ **Merci à Shueino qui a corrigé cette série !**_

 _ **Merci à :**_

 _ **Ama3lle (Shin est déjà passé sous ma plume et ce sera le prochain chapitre.),**_

 _ **Kupicar (j'espère que la suite te plaira également. ^^)**_

 _ **Dry1410 (merci pour ton commentaire ! Et Théo va y passer xD)**_

 _ **Klervia (bienvenu dans le groupe des correcteurs ^^)**_

 _ **Alakhar (B.O.B aussi va pouvoir passer sous les affres de la féminité ^^)**_

 _ **Et merci à tout ceux qui ont lu cette histoire dans l'ombre des lettres.**_

 _ **N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire, cela fait toujours plaisir.**_

 _ **Bacciolino et cookie à vous !**_

* * *

 _ **Genderbend Chapitre Théo :**_

Le mage proposa une solution qui le faisait légèrement sourire.

 **"J'ai peut-être une solution à notre problème. Je connais un sort qui permet de transformer une personne dans un autre genre. Un homme devient une femme et une femme devient un homme."**

Théo ricana. Il regardait B.O.B avec un air narquois avant de clamer :

 **"Super ! Tu vas pouvoir te métamorphoser en femme."**

 **"Je ne peux pas à la fois jeter le sort et le recevoir. Il faut que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre."** soupira B.O.B.

Le mage lui jetait un regard noir avant de sourire mesquinement.

 **"Quoi ?!"** Sursauta Théo avant d'entendre B.O.B commencer à incanter quelques paroles.

Des boules lumineuses se mirent à sortir des mains du demi-diable, Théo ne compris pas de suite ce qui allait lui arriver. Ce ne fut quand les lumières se mirent à l'entourer et voler autour de lui, que la transformation s'opéra. Tout doucement, les mains imposantes, fortes, puissantes, et grandes s'affinèrent. Les muscles saillants de ses bras s'effacèrent. Ceux du torse se plaquèrent en direction de la poitrine pour former une paire de seins. Le visage aux traits durs et froids s'adoucit pour laisser place à des traits ronds et féminins. Son corps prenait la forme d'un sablier : une taille marquée et les hanches arrondies.

L'armure, qui était faite pour être porté par un homme, se fit si lourde sur les épaules frêles de la jeune femme qu'il venait de devenir. Théo tomba au sol, emporté par le poids de son armure, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Le paladin de la lumière, ou plutôt la paladine de la lumière observait, le regard ahuri, ses autres compagnons. Il tenta de soulever l'imposante armure de plate, mais le poids était beaucoup trop important.

 **"Qu'est-ce que ? B.O.B !"** Hurla Théo avec une voix féminine, aiguë mais restant fidèle à lui-même. Brut dans sa manière de parler.

 **"Quoi ? "** Souriait le mage en haussant délicieusement des épaules.

 **"Tu l'as dit toi-même. Il faut que l'un d'entre nous aille au front. Cette magie dure 2 jours. Il vaut mieux que ce soit toi qui y ailles. Pour trois raisons : 1 - Même en femme, tu es bien plus forte que moi ou Shin. Donc, tu n'auras aucun problème pour te défendre. 2 - S'il s'agit d'une hérésie comme tu les aimes, tu vas t'éclater. 3 - Si tu te retransformes devant le scélérat, tu seras plus à même à te défendre contrairement à nous. Tu es le plus fort quelques soit ta forme !"**

Théo rougissait légèrement avant de murmurer entre ses dents :

 **"Aidez-moi à retirer cette armure."**

Sans attendre, Shinddha et Grunlek vinrent à l'aide de leur compagnon. Retirant les lourdes plaques de métal de son corps frêle. L'action dura quelques minutes, avant que le paladin ne soit complètement délivré. Théo flottait dans ses vêtements conçus pour son corps d'homme costaud, avant de se rasseoir sur une des chaises de la salle à manger et d'écouter le plan proposé par le Lennon.

 **"Je propose que l'on apprenne à Théo la manière de se comporter comme une femme. Puis une fois la nuit tombée, on le, enfin la, laissera vagabonder. Il… Euh non, elle attirera l'attention de notre criminel. Nous, nous nous cacherons dans les environs pour nous assurer que tout se passe à merveille. Je garderai la connexion mentale afin que tu puisses nous appeler en cas de souci. Une fois sur place, Théo, tu ne fonceras pas dans le tas. Tu nous tiendras informé de la route à prendre et on viendra t'aider à sauver les femmes. Ensuite, nous capturons le méchant pas beau, là on pourra te laisser faire. Puis on récupère la récompense."**

Bien que Théo ne se faisait pas complètement à son corps de femme, il acceptait le plan du demi-diable. Une fois qu'il s'agissait de taper quelqu'un, Théo était content. Bon, un peu déçu de devoir servir de bouc émissaire, d'appât pour attirer le mal. Il gardait toute sa frustration en lui. Puis chacun vaqua à ses préparations.

Shinddha s'occupa de repérer les lieux pour le soir, connaître différentes cachettes afin d'observer sans être vu les avancements de Théo. Grunlek s'était rendu en ville afin de glaner des informations. Il apprit que, non loin de la ville, un nouveau noble s'était installé, à peu près au même moment que le début des événements. Les villageois ne disaient que du bien de ce dernier. Il avait permis d'avoir du travail aux plus pauvres. Il avait apporté des richesses et participait pour le bien-être du village. Seul l'intendant de la ville avait eu des soupçons sur lui. Les villageois prirent cela comme étant de la jalousie. Ils avaient vu des troupes de l'intendant faire des recherches dans le manoir sans trouver quoique se soit. Par ailleurs, le noble l'avait laissé entrer sans discuter. De cette fouille n'en sorti aucune autre information. La population perdait foi en son intendant plus le temps passait.

B.O.B quand à lui s'était occupé de l'éducation du paladin de la lumière. Ce qui n'était pas une chose aisée. Il fallait tout lui enseigner. La manière de se comporter, le forcer à porter robes, maquillages et bijoux. Mais également d'adoucir la tête brûlée qu'il était. Il fallait que le paladin soit plus sociable et moins bourrin. Sinon, il, enfin elle, ne pourrait pas séduire le mécréant.

 **"Allez Théo ! Tu vas essayer de me séduire. Dis-moi ce que tu ferais ?"**

Théo ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Tout ce qui l'avait intéressé depuis ces dernières années était de foncer dans tout ce qui était hérétique. Sans prêter attention à la gent féminine où seulement quand cette dernière était une potentielle victime pour son bouclier.

Sans trop savoir comment s'y prendre, Théo finit par lâcher une phrase avec son panache naturel :

 **"Bon, écoute moi ! T'as une belle tête. Tu voudrais pas me laisser venir squatter chez toi ?"**

B.O.B se frappa le front avec la paume de sa main, avant de soupirer. Le mage comprenait que le chemin allait être long et compliqué pour sociabiliser un barbare pareil. La patience du demi-diable dura des heures. Des conversations, des tics de langage, que l'érudit essaya de régler. Et surtout de motiver le paladin dans ses progrès. Car n'aimant pas discuter, préférant le combat, Théo n'était pas très enclin à vouloir s'améliorer. La tâche était ardue, le mage faillit s'arracher les cheveux à plusieurs reprises. Des larmes salaient ses joues blanches, tant de ardeurs réduites en fumée par un paladin incapable d'enchaîner une belle phrase.

Mais l'entêtement du Demi-diable était aussi légendaire que la brutalité du paladin. Le combat continua jusqu'à la nuit tombée.

Shinddha et Grunlek revenaient de leur quête. Ils retrouvaient un B.O.B complètement usé et un Théo qui semblait être en pleine forme.

La nuit était claire, aucun nuage ne bloquait les rayons de la pleine lune. Théo, ou plutôt Théa, car c'était le nom choisi par le groupe, se promenait dans les ruelles. Un châle crème sur ses épaules. De la buée sortait de la bouche de la demoiselle qui tentait de se réchauffer les mains. La condensation était due à la différence entre la température de son corps et la fraîcheur de la soirée. Théa frottait ses mains pour tenter de se réchauffer.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil sur les petits recoins de la ville. Dans une des rues sombres. B.O.B dans l'une d'entre elles. Grunlek dans celle opposée et Shin sur le toit. Ils étaient tous à l'affût et davantage B.O.B qui avait invoqué son pouvoir de télépathie.

 **"Ça va aller Théo. Je t'indiquerai ce qu'il faut dire. Si tu ne sais pas quoi dire, tu m'appelles !"** expliqua B.O.B.

Le paladin, au féminin, souffla une nouvelle fois sur ses mains tout en pensant à un petit juron à l'encontre du mage. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'il attendait et visiblement personne n'était arrivé.

 **"Je sens qu'il ne va pas venir. Tu as gaspillé de la magie pour rien."** murmura Théa.

Cela pouvait être vrai, si une calèche n'était pas audible dans la rue. Théa se tourna vers le bruit pour apercevoir cette grande voiture avec des magnifiques chevaux blancs. La paladine resta interdite et se retenait de hurler et de se protéger. Le véhicule s'arrêta devant elle. La porte s'ouvrit. Il vit un homme, d'une grande stature se présenter à elle, richement vêtu. Jeune, beau qui lui sourit de toutes ses dents blanches.

 **"Eh bien, mademoiselle. Ce n'est pas prudent de rester seule dans la nuit. Vous devez être au courant de ce qui se passe."** Siffla l'homme.

 **"Tu restes calme et discipliné ! "** Avertissait B.O.B par pensée.

 **"Je… Je me suis perdue monseigneur. Mes amis m'ont laissé chercher quelques éléments pour notre futur voyage."** Menti Théo peu à l'aise.

 **"Vous avez l'air timide. Vous n'êtes pas d'ici. Peut-être une aventurière ?"**

L'homme descendait de son carrosse prêt à poser sa main sur l'épaule de Théa. Le paladin sursauta légèrement et du retenir sa puissante envie de donner un coup de poing dans cet individu.

 **"Ou… Oui, je suis une jeune prêtresse."** murmurait Théa avec une voix hésitante que le noble pensait être de la timidité.

Le paladin se retenait d'insulter mentalement B.O.B qui pouffait de rire de son côté. Elle se promettait de se venger après cette quête.

 **"Je me nomme Nils ! Je suis un noble fraîchement installé. Je travaille dans le commerce d'herboriste ainsi que des potions pour les soins divers et variés. Vous voudriez peut-être visiter mon atelier ?"**

 **"Euh… En fait..."** commença Théa.

 **"Tu la fermes et tu acceptes !"** hurlait B.O.B.

Avant de pouvoir s'exprimer à nouveau, une légère lueur sortit de la main du noble. Elle s'approcha du visage de Théa qui sentait une sorte d'envoûtement s'emparer d'elle. Une brume s'imposa dans son esprit. Elle entendait la voix du noble lui murmurer à son oreille : **"Venez avec moi ma petite."**

Sans comprendre la manière dont il procédait, Théa se sentait attirer par le noble. Non pas de l'amour, mais il sentait son corps ne plus lui obéir. Inquiet, Théo exprima son doute par pensée.

 **"Les… Les gars! Je crois qu'on a comme un problème."**

 **"Mais non ! Tu poursuis parfaitement le plan. Tu suis ce gars. Et si tu as le moindre souci, tu te barres. On veut pas que tu te blesses."** continuait B.O.B.

 **"Non, j'suis sérieux !"** informait Théa légèrement paniquée. **"Je ne contrôle plus mon corps !"**

Aussitôt l'alerte lancée, B.O.B, Grunlek et Shinddha sortirent de leur cachette pour aller en direction du carrosse. Malheureusement, ils étaient plus lents que le noble. Le véhicule embarqua la demoiselle avant de s'enfuir dans les ombres de la nuit. Sans attendre, le trio chevaucha Brasier et Lumière pour courser le fuyard.

Théa restait immobile dans le véhicule. Incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, de bouger ne serait-ce qu'un cil. Elle écoutait les paroles de cet homme, imbu de lui-même. Nils posait son nez dans les cheveux de la demoiselle en les reniflants.

 **"Vous savez, jeune Théa, vous êtes aussi ravissante que la rosée du matin. Il est dommage que vos collègues fassent partir une aussi belle jeune femme que vous. Les dangers sont immenses."**

Pendant qu'il chantait les louanges de la beauté, Théa s'énervait de plus en plus.

 **"Théo ? Théo ! Tu nous entends ?"** demandait B.O.B.

 **"Oui, je suis dans le carrosse. On semble s'approcher d'un manoir. Et... Il me touche ! Je vous jure, quand je serais libéré, je lui fous mon poing dans sa figure."**

 **"On arrive !"** informait Grunlek.

Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle pourrait tenir. Sous cette apparence féminine et surtout le fait d'être immobile. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Ses alliés allaient-ils arriver à temps ? Allait-il retrouver son apparence ? Qu'avait prévu Nils pour elle ?

Les questions défilaient dans sa tête alors que le carrosse venait de s'arrêter devant le manoir. Les chevaux hénnissèrent tandis que Théa était emportée comme une princesse. Le noble l'emmena vers l'intérieur de la bâtisse où attendait un majordome d'un âge avancé.

 **"Monsieur a fait bonne chasse aujourd'hui. Vos demoiselles vous attendent dans la salle secrète. Je vous avertirai si quelqu'un vous appelle."**

 **"Merci Nestor."** Sourit le noble tout en avançant avec sa proie. Sa cible qu'il pense pouvoir déguster sans sommation.

Avec une grande délicatesse, le riche homme avançait vers une dalle. Il posait le front de la jeune demoiselle contre son torse avant de lever sa main droite et prononcer une formule magique.

 **"Aprire la porta che è chiude."**

Tout doucement la dalle glissait sous l'influence d'un effet magique provenant de la main et des paroles. Devant lui apparaissait un grand escalier de pierre pénétré dans les profondeurs des entrailles de ce château. Petit à petit l'individu descendait dans les abysses avec dans ses bras Théa. Les torches posées sur les murs s'allumèrent au passage du maître de maison.

 **"Ne vous inquiétez pas, ma douce. Avant d'être marchand, je suis avant tout un mage. J'ai installé différents sorts qui me permet de vivre une vie plus paisible et plus facile. Comme ces torches, ou l'anneau que je possède à mon doigt. Ce dernier me permet de contrôler le corps de la gent féminine. Comment me diriez-vous ? Du moins si vos lèvres n'étaient pas scellées. Grâce à une amie alchimiste qui m'a concocté cet anneau. Au début, elle avait assemblé tous les ingrédients. Il ne manquait plus que le sang et la vie d'un être pour se faire obéir par ses semblables de ce sacrifice. Elle allait offrir la vie d'un pauvre chat devant moi. Mais je ne voulais pas de ce banal animal. Je voulais pouvoir contrôler le monde. J'ai attrapé l'un de ses instruments et je l'ai offert en sacrifice à la place du félin."**

Les yeux de Théa s'ouvrirent au maximum de leurs possibilités. Son cerveau, peu habitué à réfléchir, comprit qu'elle était dans un pétrin sans nom. Elle était complètement paniquée. Elle comprenait comment cet homme avait réussi à enlever toutes ses femmes. Le masque de la magie cachant les secrets du manoir.

À leur arrivée dans l'endroit secret, toutes les femmes étaient présentes. Elles portaient des tenues plus ou moins légères. Nuisettes, robes en dentelles fortement courtes etc.

Théa sentait son corps être posé sur une table. Elle vit le noble caresser son visage, tandis que les demoiselles ensorcelées ramenaient chacune un objet pour la nouvelle venue. La main glissait vers le délicat cou.

 **"B.O.B ! Il faut que tu me viennes en aide maintenant !"** hurla Théa en pensée. Elle sentait les mains magiques du pervers descendre vers le tronc du corps transformé du paladin.

 **"On est en route. Tient bon. Je ne peux pas désactiver mon sort en même temps que je suis en transmission de pensée."**

 **"B.O.B ! C'est maintenant ou jamais, il est en train de réaliser des actes pas très… BREF GROUILLE TOI ET DÉLIVRE MOI !"**

 **"D'accord. Mais prépares-toi à te battre. Je vais couper la connexion. On a plus qu'à croiser les doigts."**

Les doigts du noble étaient en train de changer de trajectoire pour passer vers le bas du corps de ce qu'il pensait être une demoiselle. Quand, il sentit une brusque puissance magique entourant le corps de cette dernière. Il se mit à reculer de quelques pas. Nils masquait ses yeux par sa main droite. Il ne remarqua la transformation qu'une fois que cette main fut chopée pour retirer ladite bague. Le noble s'aperçut trop tard qu'il était en face d'un paladin, homme musculeux dans une robe un peu étriquée. Que les demoiselles avaient repris conscience et que Théo était très, mais alors très, en colère.

 **"Que… Qu'est-ce que ?!"** S'étonnait Nils avant de se sentir soulever par Théo.

 **"Maintenant, tu vas nous suivre. Je vais te renvoyer à la justice de cette ville et récupérer cette récompense."**

La colère dissimulée depuis des heures dans le corps du paladin pouvait enfin sortir. La terreur fit frissonner les poils de l'ensemble du corps du noble. Le paladin effrayait, que dis-je, paniquait le noble qui suppliait, implorait le pardon. Nils n'entendait pas que ses autres victimes étaient dans une humeur furieuse également. Peut-être plus puissante que celle du paladin de lumière. Théo jeta un coup d'oeil vers son épaule pour apercevoir toute la rage de ces demoiselles. Avec un grand sourire, il jeta le mage aux griffes de ces dernières en expliquant :

 **"Vous pouvez vous venger. On nous a laissés carte blanche à mes amis et moi."**

Sans aucune retenue, dames et demoiselles châtièrent leur bourreau. Théo était finalement patient. Il observait calmement que le supplice soit terminé. Soudain, il entendit des bruits provenir de l'étage. L'inquisiteur remonta pour ouvrir le passage à ses alliés et les rejoindre.

Que fut sa surprise quand il vit dans l'entrée un Grunlek sur le dos du pauvre majordome et B.O.B inconscient sur l'épaule de Shinddha.

 **"Je pense ne pas avoir besoin d'explication pour le majordome. Mais B.O.B ?"**

Shinddha se gratta l'arrière de la tête tout en tenant de l'autre main, le mage comme un sac à patates.

 **"Bah quand tu lui as demandé de rompre le sort, le demi-démon en lui s'est réveillé. J'étais sur le cheval en face de lui quand il allait s'en prendre à nous. Malheureusement il n'a pas vu la branche et..."**

Théo se plaqua la paume de la main contre le front avant de les aider dans leur affaire et d'attendre que les femmes aient fini. Puis sans aucun remords pour Nils, ils partirent chercher leur dû.

 _ **FIN de Théo.**_

* * *

 _ **Le prochain chapitre sera celui de Shin. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**_

 _ **S'il n'y a pas de soucis ce sera la semaine prochaine.**_

 _ **Bacciolino et Cookie sur vous.**_


	4. Shin

**_Bonjour à vous tous, voici la suite de notre histoire. Ou plutôt un chapitre alternatif où Shin devient la femme._**

 ** _Comment cela se produit ? Vous le découvrirez en lisant ce chapitre. Huhu._** ** _Mais passons tout de suite aux remerciements :_**

 ** _D'abord à Shueino, pour la correction de cette fanfic entière (merci pour celle de B.O.B que je t'ai livré un peu tard. huhu)_**

 ** _Merci à Aël Dragon pour l'image qui illustre ce chapitre (désolé, il n'est pas disponible ici, n'hésitez pas à aller voir sur Twitter ou Deviant Art. ^^)_**

 ** _Ensuite :_**

 ** _Merci à Fiction-Mikana (pour ton soutient sur les différentes pages. ^^)_**

 ** _Merci à dry1410 (j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant qu'il m'a plut à écrire)_**

 ** _Merci à Zro Kiryu (oui, je voulais vraiment que Théo soit un peu pipou. Je te laisse découvrir les petites particularités de Shin pour cette semaine.)_**

 ** _Merci à Emeraude-San ! (Heureuse de t'avoir fait rire. ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre te procurera aussi des émotions.)_**

 ** _Merci à l'Iris Rouge (c'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de Genderbend. Du coup j'avais envie d'en écrire. B.O.B apparaitra la semaine prochaine. ^^)_**

 ** _Et merci à vous qui lisez secrètement cette histoire._**

 ** _N'hésitez pas à commenter, cela fait plaisir d'avoir vos retours._**

 ** _Bacciolino et cookie à vous._**

* * *

 **Les fragrances de l'eau**

Le mage proposa une solution qui le faisait légèrement sourire, tout en caressant sa barbiche.

 **"J'ai peut-être une solution pour notre problème. Il faudrait que l'un de nous se travestisse en femme."**

 **"Ouais et qui va se charger de se travestir ?"** demanda Shin en étant peu emballé par l'idée.

Grunlek, Théo et B.O.B tournèrent leur regard vers Shinddha. Ce dernier se mit à comprendre leur intérêt vers lui. Rapidement le demi-élémentaire essaye de convaincre ses compagnons de ne pas le choisir.

 **"Je suis un homme ! Et puis pourquoi je devrais le faire ? Je comprends que Grunlek ne puisse pas jouer une demoiselle. Que Théo... Bah c'est passable. Mais, toi B.O.B, tu as la manière pour parler. Tu sais comment y prendre, joue la demoiselle à ma place !"**

 **"Impossible."** enchérit le mage les bras croisés, avant de lâcher son argumentation. **"Dans le plan que j'ai en tête, une fois infiltré la personne devra nous indiquer la marche à suivre pour le retrouver. Si je pars là-bas et que je me transforme en diable, on risque d'avoir plus de blesser. Puisque Théo ne serait pas là pour me contrôler."**

Shinddha soupira, tout en se grattant l'arrière de la tête. Il savait que le mage avait raison et qu'il devrait subir ce maquillage. Seul lui et B.O.B avaient une corpulence proche des femmes. Par conséquent, il ne restait plus qu'à subir les folles idées du mage pour l'aider à se métamorphoser en femme.

 **"Ne t'inquiète pas ! Grun et moi nous allons t'apprendre à danser et à te comporter en société, comme une femme."** sourit B.O.B.

Shinddha ravala sa salive avant de subir un travail intensif. Ils commencèrent par la transformation physiquement. Le citadin enseigna à l'homme sauvage à se tenir droit, marcher comme une fille de bonne famille. Ils avaient décidé de faire en sorte qu'il resterait muet durant toute l'affaire.

Ils avaient décidé que B.O.B, Théo et Grunlek l'accompagneraient une partie de la nuit en tant que musiciens. Shinddha dansera en tenue de danseuse du ventre. Avec du tissu bleu voilé, des bijoux dorés comme les coutures des différents tissus.

La danse fut enseignée par le mage, qui se débrouillait fortement bien. Ses compagnons avaient beau tenter de savoir l'origine de cette connaissance. Mais le mage refusait d'en dévoiler ses secrets, même avec insistance le demi-diable leur répondait que le temps pressait et les explications s'arrêtaient là.

Pendant que Grunlek finissait de confectionner les vêtements, B.O.B se tourna vers son allié élémentaire.

 **"Allez ! À poils !"**

 **"QUOI !"** sursauta Shin.

 **"Écoute, pour paraître plus féminin et cacher certains de tes aspects élémentaires, je vais t'appliquer du maquillage de corps. Les artistes de rues s'en enduisent souvent pour en faire des habits d'apparat. En plus, ces derniers ont une odeur agréable. Ils attireront notre suspect. Grunlek m'a aidé à en confectionner."**

 **"Où as-tu appris tout cela ?"** s'inquiéta Shinddha.

Mais il n'eut pas de réponse à sa question que déjà B.O.B lui retira ses vêtements. Pour l'enduire des onguents. Puis ce fut aux cheveux de passer aux mains expertes du mage. Des heures qui s'écoulaient pendant que les différentes fragrances agressaient les narines de notre demi-élémentaire.

Théo cherchait des informations sur le fameux noble des environs. Il avait appris qu'il s'agissait d'un homme certes généreux, mais absent pour les fêtes en soirée durant la nuit. Certains avaient même ouï dire que des hurlements provenaient du manoir chaque nuit. Une rumeur raconte que le maître des lieux serait un être hybride.

Fort de ses informations, Théo allait en informer ses compagnons. Quand il pénétra dans la pièce, le paladin fut surpris par l'incroyable métamorphose du demi-élémentaire en une beauté aux odeurs épicées.

Le rouge colora les joues du paladin qui tomba sous le charme, avant d'être rompu par les paroles de Shinddha.

 **"Théo ! Dis-nous ce que tu as découvert au lieu de me reluquer."**

Le paladin reprenait ses esprits avant de comprendre le plan de B.O.B. Ce dernier était fortement efficace puisque le paladin qui n'est habituellement pas affecté par ce genre d'influence. Essayant d'effacer les couleurs de ses joues, sous les petits rires moqueurs de B.O.B, Théo raconta ce qu'il avait découvert.

 **"Bien. Restons alors très prudent. On aura peut-être une créature magique à affronter."** souffla Grunlek. **"Shin n'essaye pas de jouer les héros. Tu devras nous attendre si le danger est trop grand. Nous serons plus forts ensemble."**

Le demi-élémentaire ne refusa nullement cette idée. Car il n'était pas un tank comme Théo, ou n'avait pas une portée assez puissante telle que Grunlek. D'autant qu'il n'aurait pas son arc pour se défendre. Le temps de la préparation était terminé, ils devaient désormais aller sur le terrain.

Les ruelles habituellement calmes de la cité s'illuminèrent d'une nouvelle gaieté. Les notes d'une guitare s'envolaient dans les cieux pour attirer les passants. Une voix à la fois rauque et sensuelle s'élevait. Enfants et parents quittèrent leurs habitations pour se rendre vers le centre de la bourgade, face à eux se jouait un étrange spectacle qu'ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de voir.

Une troupe de quatre personnes. Un nain derrière une sorte tambourin, un homme d'une certaine stature, portant un maillot blanc ample et un pantalon de voyage noisette. Ses yeux bleus étaient plongés dans ses doigts qui glissaient sur les cordes de sa guitare tandis que son pied battait le rythme de la chanson. Un autre homme, plus fluet, fragile dans ses vêtements longs rougeoyants. Un pantalon en dessous d'une longue tunique, ses doigts fins frottaient également des cordes d'une guitare tout en fredonnant une chanson étrangère. Même pour ses camarades. Une chanson au rythme qui poussait les personnes à danser.

Au milieu de cette troupe peu ordinaire, une jeune femme à la peau bleutée masquée par des tissus le long de son corps était en train de se déhancher sur la place du village.

Le rythme de ses pas se déplaçait en fonction du morceau joué. De temps a autres sur les pointes de pieds, puis sur l'intégralité. La jeune demoiselle faisait voler ses voiles du bout de ses doigts. Les derniers rayons du soleil se reflétaient dans ses bracelets de bras pour ensuite s'éparpiller sur les légères gouttelettes qui sortaient du bout de ses doigts. Des fuseaux de couleurs diverses se reflétaient sur les murs et le sol. Icy son invocation suivait les pas de son maître travesti, amusant les enfants. Ces derniers comme les grands frappaient des mains en rythme.

Le mage et le demi-élémentaire était les deux les plus investis dans le spectacle, donnant leur cœur et leur âme à leur art. D'autres musiciens s'étaient greffés à eux. Parfois des voyageurs d'un jour, d'autres des habitants qui appréciaient les notes de ces derniers. Les morceaux s'enchaînèrent avec différents rythmes, certes Théo et Grunlek participaient. Mais un sort était appliqué à leurs instruments afin que ces derniers jouent seuls. Ils devaient juste faire semblant d'être concentré dessus. Et de temps à autre relever les yeux en souriant à la galerie pour guetter les possibles suspects. Les hommes n'ayant pas une attitude normale envers Shin déguisé. Les chants ont circulé dans toute la ville et après plusieurs heures de spectacles, Théo remarqua un carrosse passer non loin d'eux. Il était richement décoré. Ce dernier se retirait puis revenait, quelques minutes plus tard pour les voir à nouveau. Le paladin n'avait pas pu apercevoir le visage de la personne qui était à l'intérieur. S'il s'agissait d'un paladin ou d'une autre personne.

La nuit arrivait avec l'obscurité qui était maîtresse des lieux. Les habitants étaient rentrés chez eux pour d'autre occupations. Les musiciens d'un jour ayant terminé leur prestation proposèrent de prendre un verre dans l'auberge du coin. B.O.B accepta presque immédiatement. Théo alla informer Grunlek de ses observations tout en rangeant ses affaires. Shinddha allait suivre le reste du groupe quand il entendit les pleurs d'un enfant. Dans un premier temps, le demi-élémentaire allait chercher le paladin du regard. Mais ce dernier était tellement préoccupé qu'il n'avait pas vu son ami. Un peu las, Shinddha parti seul en direction des pleurs, tout en laissant voler ses voiles, il se dirigea dans une ruelle sombre.

Les pleurs se turent. Le silence était pesant. Quand une ombre imposante obscurcit la ruelle. Une ombre qui cachait les dernières lueurs. Des bruits de pas venant derrière eux. Shinddha n'eut pas le temps de se retourner, qu'il senti une aiguille se planter dans sa nuque.

Une sorte de courant électrique lui parcourait l'échine. Il sentit ses membres devenir lourds. Le rôdeur ne sentait plus ses doigts, ses pieds, ses bras. Il s'effondra sur un immense bras. Sa taille était impressionnante, Shinddha faisait à peine l'avant de ce bras. Le manieur d'eau était inquiet, il comprenait qu'il ne pourrait rien faire contre lui.

Sans perdre conscience, Shin se vit être emporté jusqu'à un carrosse, àl'intérieur, un homme d'une stature impressionnante, avec une immense barbe grisonnante. Un regard doré, une allure terrifiante, froid, puissant presque bestial. Shinddha resta calme, les yeux fixés sur cet homme qui discutait avec son ravisseur. Le demi-élémentaire n'arrivait toujours pas à le voir entièrement.

 **"C'est une sublime créature. Elle pourrait être une femelle Alpha. Elle pourrait faire partie de la meute."** s'exclama l'homme à la barbe.

 **"Oui maître. La conquête du monde par notre famille, les lycanthropes de la Lune d'Hiver va commencer."** répondait le ravisseur.

Le manieur comprenait la raison pour laquelle ces hommes ne sortaient pas la nuit. Ils auraient été traités comme des monstres. Éliminés. Repoussés. Éradiqués. Leurs missions auraient échoués. Shinddha comprenait également leur plan. Ces loups-garous voulaient conserver les filles et femmes pour agrandir leur meute en donnant naissance à des nouveaux venus. D'agrandir leur descendance. Puis imposer leur espèce à la terre.

Brutalement, le véhicule se stoppa. Le manipulateur de liquide se senti être soulevé, tel une princesse dans les bras de l'homme à la barbe. L'alpha comme on pourrait dire. Ce dernier caressa délicatement son front et l'emporta vers un passage secret dans le sous sol du manoir. Shinddha se vit être posé dans une cellule avec d'autres femmes. Toutes terrifiées par l'immense homme à la barbe. L'alpha caressa une dernière fois les cheveux de sa nouvelle proie avant de fermer la porte et de disparaître dans les ténèbres.

Tout doucement le demi-élémentaire sentit que ses membres étaient à nouveau mobles. En premier lieu, ses doigts, ses mains. Puis sa bouche. Le temps de récupérer l'intégralité de son corps, il écoutait les demoiselles qui s'occupaient de lui, afin de lui permettre de se remettre rapidement. En quelques minutes, le rôdeur réussi à se redresser pour être à hauteur des femmes. L'une d'entre elle lui demanda :

 **"Est-ce que ça va mademoiselle ?"**

Shin retira son voile qui cachait une partie de sa part masculine, surprenant les dames.

 **"Ne vous inquiétez pas. Mon équipe et moi sommes venus nous aider."**

 **"Vous vous travestissez en femme souvent ?"**

 **"NON !"** enchérit Shin avant d'invoquer depuis sa main Icy. Le petit être d'eau fit un salut militaire à son maître avant de siffler à la manière d'un jeune homme en chaleur.

Shinddha lança un regard noir à son invocation avant de répondre aux demoiselles.

 **"C'était l'unique moyen de vous rejoindre. Il fallait que l'un de nous se travestisse."**

Les dames trouvèrent la petite invocation tellement adorable qu'elles voulurent toutes le prendre dans leurs bras. Icy, ravi d'autant attention, se lova contre l'une d'elle. Avec un petit regard provocateur envers son maître.

 **"ICY ! Ce n'est pas le moment !"** Rageait le manipulateur d'eau tout en faisant attention à ne pas trop hausser le ton de sa voix. Il ne voulait pas attirer les autres loup garous. **"On doit sortir d'ici ! Il faut que tu sorte de la cellule. Que tu prenne la clé sur la table qui est là bas !"**

Avec une mine boudeuse, Icy s'extirpait des bras doux des jeunes femmes pour obéir à son maître. Tout doucement, il se rendit sur la table. Avec des minis lames de glace il grimpa sur le pied de table pour arriver à son bord. Une fois sur l'édifice, la petite créature attrapa la clé puis se jeta du haut de la table. Tel un ninja, Icy se réceptionna parfaitement sur ses deux jambes aux grands plaisirs des damoiselles.

L'être aqueux se mit à courir en direction de son maître avec la clé dans ses mains et un grand sourire sur ses lèvres. Une idée venait de germer dans son petit esprit rebelle. Doucement, il levait la clé vers son maître. Avant qu'il ne puisse l'attraper, il jeta le petit bout de métal vers une demoiselle qui tomba dans le cache-cœur de cette dernière.

La demoiselle rougit tout comme Shin. Tous les deux gêné par la situation. Icy était peut être le moins embarrassé. Il souriait avec un regard coquin envers son maître qui baissait la tête honteux.

 **"Est-ce que vous... Pouvez me donner la clé. S'il vous plaît ? Je châtierai ce petit garnement une fois sorti !"**

Après un léger hochement de tête, la demoiselle attrapa la clé entre sa poitrine avant de la tendre vers le demi-élémentaire. Il la prit en la remerciant, avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Du bout de ses doigts de l'eau sorti, qui se figea pour former une dague. Avant de partir, le manipulateur d'eau informa les demoiselles de la suite de son plan.

 **"Je vais m'assurer que tout est sur dans les environs. Si vous ne me voyez pas revenir d'ici une heure, il faudra trouver une autre sortie. Icy restera avec vous. S'il disparaissait, ne m'attendez pas."**

Les dames acceptèrent les conditions avant de voir leur sauveur disparaître pieds nus dans les couloirs du manoir.

Le manipulateur d'eau marcha sur la pointe des pieds, à l'affût du moindre bruit. Quand une voix résonna dans son cerveau. Une voix familière qui l'appelait :

 **"Shin ! Mon pote ! Tu m'entends ?"**

 _ **"B.O.B ? Oui, je t'entends."**_

 **"Bien. Nous sommes pas loin du manoir du noble. Si tu m'entends, c'est que tu es à l'intérieur."**

 **"Oui, d'ailleurs merci pour la surveillance. J'ai été emporté avec les demoiselles. Elles sont au sous-sol."** commença Shin en prêtant un peu moins d'attention à son environnement. **"Il y a aussi des lycant..."**

Shinddha ne put terminer sa phrase qu'il entendit un grognement derrière lui. Immédiatement le rôdeur prit appui sur ses pointes de pieds pour s'éloigner de la créature qu'il avait derrière lui.

L'enfant des eaux reconnut dans les yeux de cette créature le regard de l'homme à la barbe. À la différence qu'il n'était plus humain. Il ressemblait à une bête mi-louve, mi-chacal et mi-humaine. Ses crocs immenses impressionnaient le manipulateur d'eau, prêt à déchiqueter la chair. Sa langue lécha ses babines avant de clamer de sa voix sauvage :

 **"Toi ! Tu nous as trompés ! Tu semblais parfaite ! Tu seras la première victime de notre empire. Ta tête sera notre trophée de chasse !"**

Shinddha ne réfléchit pas un instant supplémentaire. Il activa son pouvoir élémentaire au bout de ses pieds pour fuir cette créature féroce. Ses voiles volèrent sous l'effet du vent provoquer par sa course.

 _ **"Qu'est-ce qui se passe Shin ?"** _ demandait B.O.B.

 **"Rappliquez en vitesse ! Je me fais courser par l'Alpha !"**

À peine eut-il évoqué ces mots qu'il vit d'une fenêtre une lumière béante.

 **"Planque toi Shin ! Théo arrive !"** hurlait B.O.B en pensée.

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que Shinddha se glissa le plus loin possible de la créature et de la fenêtre. Il assista au spectacle suivant : un Théo percutant de plein fouet le lycanthrope. Grunlek arriva à sa suite pour l'aider dans sa bataille, assisté par B.O.B et des mercenaires appelés en renfort. Le chef et le reste de sa meute furent mis en échec.

Shin et ses compagnons retournèrent vers les sous-sol pour avertir les demoiselles que le danger était passé. Et ainsi toucher leur récompense.

Après leur départ, une statue a été édifié au centre de la place avec comme symbole Shinddha déguisé en femme avec Icy sur son épaule.

 **FIN partie de Shin.**


	5. BOB

_**Bonjour, nous sommes à la fin de Genderbend avec le chapitre que vous attendiez tous !**_

 _ **Le chapitre de Bob !**_

 ** _On commence par les remerciements en particulier à Shueino qui nous a corrigé toute la série ! Bravo à toi !_**

 ** _Ensuite merci à :_**

 ** _Emeraude-San (désolé, il n'y aura pas de Grunlek en mode féminin, je n'arriverai pas à l'écrire ^^'), Le "Guest Anonyme" (la créature serait alors 0.33% de chacune des créatures ? Cela te convient ! Merci de ta petite remarque cela m'a fait plaisir que tu le relève !^^), L'Iris Rouge (cela ne va pas tellement tourné en mode Théalthazar, j'espère que cela te plaira !) et Dry1410 (Contente que cela t'a fasse rire !^^)_**

 ** _Et merci à vous les anonymes qui lisez cette histoire !_**

 ** _Bacciolino et cookie sur vous._**

 ** _Prochaine Histoire surement Dimanche prochain : Mise à mort._**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre B.O.B :**_

* * *

Le mage frappa le haut de son front avec sa main. Il venait de se rappeler qu'il avait conservé un élément qui pourrait être crucial pour leur plan.

 **"Je me rappelle que j'ai une potion qui peut nous aider."** commençait le pyromage en fouillant sa besace. Il en tira une fiole avec un liquide rosé, qu'il leva d'une main triomphante. **"Voici une potion qui permet de changer de sexe. Cela a une durée de plusieurs jours."**

Les compagnons du mage demi-diable levèrent un sourcil interrogateur.

 **"Une potion… pour changer de sexe ?"** demanda Théo.

Rapidement, B.O.B leva ses mains avant de se justifier.

 **"Mais… NON ! Si j'ai fabriqué ce genre de potion c'était pour gagner de l'argent quand j'étais étudiant. Cela faisait partie de mes études ! J'en vends encore de temps à autre."**

 **"Une potion qui interchange les genres ? Je me demande à quoi cela pourrait servir ?"** questionna Shin.

 **"Aaaah ! Il faut pas chercher plus loin. Essayez juste de me suivre un instant ! On utilise la potion sur l'un d'entre nous. Et il jouera le rôle du bouc émissaire."**

Théo, Shinddha et Grunlek se regardèrent avant de se sourire. Les trois partenaires se dirigèrent vers B.O.B.

Théo se plaça derrière le mage pour l'attraper par les bras. Grunlek lui attrapa les jambes.

 **"Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? "** hurlait B.O.B inquiet.

Il se débattait tel le diable qu'il était, mais les forces n'étaient pas équitables. De la sueur perlait sur son front quand il vit Shinddha, lui prendre la fiole de ses mains.

 **"Non ! Non, pas ça !"** S'inquiétait le manipulateur des flammes.

Cependant le demi-élémentaire n'écouta pas les plaintes de son ami. Il dégoupilla la fiole, attrapa le visage de B.O.B par les joues. Il le forçait à ouvrir la bouche, avant de lui faire ingérer la potion. Puis Shinddha la lui ferma en le forçant à l'avaler.

Le mage tentait de recracher le liquide. La force de ses compagnons finit par avoir une réussite critique sur lui. Incapable de se défendre, B.O.B subit les conséquences de ses choix. Sous les yeux de ses compagnons, le mage subit une métamorphose physique. Son visage allongé se vit s'arrondir. Il perdit sa barbe. À défaut, ses cheveux ondulés poussèrent jusqu'au bas du dos.

Bien que gardant une grande finesse dans son corps, il avait désormais des formes de sablier au niveau du torse. La taille marquée et les hanches arrondies. Les faibles pectoraux qu'il possédait se changèrent en une petite paire de seins.

Ses doigts longs, allongés, possédant presque tous la même taille, se rétrécirent et s'arrondirent pour être plus doux. Il rouvrait ses yeux, le mage constata qu'il flottait dans ses vêtements, plus qu'avant. Le rendant petit et plus faible qu'auparavant.

 **"Arf ! Vous êtes content maintenant ?"** Râla B.O.B avec une voix aiguë et douce.

 **"Eh bien oui ! On va pouvoir mettre en application notre plan."** Souriait Grunlek.

 **"Je vais aider à coudre des vêtements pour toi."** Continua Shinddha en formant une aiguille de glace.

Ainsi, le manipulateur d'eau et le nain se mirent à créer des nouveaux oripeaux pour le pyromage. B.O.B restait dans son coin, marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles. Pendant que Théo cherchait les derniers éléments pour les aider, et par ailleurs repérer les possibles cachettes pour surveiller l'appât.

Bien que peu enthousiaste au fait de devenir une cible, le mage finit par se prêter au jeu. Avait-il vraiment le choix ? Le demi-diable s'entraînait pour séduire le propriétaire du manoir. Il apprenait à manipuler son nouveau corps, sa voix, ses gestes pour paraître plus féminin.

Il avait au début du mal. Cela lui paraissait être une parodie d'une femme. Puis une fois à l'aise, B.O.B, tenta ses charmes sur l'intendant. Prouvant sa capacité d'adaptation à toute situation.

 **"Bon, tout fonctionne à merveille. Je vais séduire notre bonhomme. Je reste en contact par télépathie avec vous. Ne me lâchez pas de vue, je ne pourrais rien faire sans vous !"**

Théo hocha la tête positivement. Grunlek lui fit signe qu'il était prêt à l'aider. Shinddha posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.

 **"Je ne t'abandonnerai pas ! Jeune demoiselle !"**

B.O.B donna un petit coup de coude dans le ventre de Shin, avec un regard sombre et désapprobateur.

 **"Salaud ! On en reparlera !"**

La nuit avait obscurci les ruelles de la ville. Vêtue d'une robe de cachemire rouge, aux coutures d'or et d'un châle fait d'une soie rouge. B.O.B marchait d'un pas peu assuré. Il, ou plutôt elle, savait que le prédateur rôdait dans les environs. Qu'elle allait être la cible idéale, faible et presque sans défense.

Elle soufflait sur ses mains afin de les réchauffer avant de demander mentalement à ses coéquipiers :

 **"J'espère que vous êtes au taquet. Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir me défendre face à l'inconnu."**

 **"Soit tranquille B.O.B ! "** Enchérit Théo. **"Dès que tu captes quelque chose tu nous fais signe et on te suit. On est obligé pour savoir où sont les filles. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas cette idée, mais c'est pour leur bien."**

 **"Je sais. Je sais."** souffla le demi-diable.

 **"On est là B.O.B. avec Eden à nos côtés on pourra te retrouver."** ajouta Grunlek.

 **"Sauf si elle se met en tête de me mordiller à nouveau !"** ragea Shinddha.

 **"C'est pas un peu fini vos histoires de couples ? Je suis suffisamment stressé ! J'ai pas besoin d'être énervé quand je vais rencontrer notre mystérieux individu."** S'expliqua B.O.B faisant taire le conflit entre le demi-élémentaire et le nain.

Peu patient, le demi-diable fit les cent pas dans la rue mal éclairée, tout en s'imaginant de nombreux scénarios possibles dans sa tête. Que l'individu soit une bête, un homme immense et aimant le SM, ou peut-être une autre femme ? Envieuse et jalouse. Les femmes pouvaient parfois être plus terrifiantes que les hommes. Surtout quand l'amour est en jeu.

Rapidement la mage effaçait tous ses éléments de son esprit. Elle devait avoir l'esprit ouvert. Sinon la surprise l'empêcherait de réagir.

Après des heures d'attente, qui lui parut interminable, B.O.B aperçut un carrosse richement décoré venir à sa rencontre.

De ce véhicule en sortit un homme bien habillé, aux allures de Dandy, l'air légèrement efféminé. il portait des vêtements aux couleurs violets et argentés. Des fleurs de lys ornées ses manches et dans le dos. Un magnifique sourire éclaircit son visage.

 **"Êtes-vous perdue mademoiselle ?"** demanda le noble avec une voix mielleuse.

B.O.B sursauta et masqua une petite crise d'urticaire face à ses paroles. Elle se reprit en se positionnant de la manière la plus mignonne qu'il soit. Une main devant la bouche, les yeux baissés et tremblant légèrement. D'une voix charmeuse, B.O.B annonça :

 **"Je m'appelle Béatrice Olivia Bernadette. Je… J'avais rendez-vous avec ma sœur. Mais, l'intendant de la ville m'a annoncé qu'elle avait disparu."**

La mage laissa couler une petite larme sur sa joue. Espérant qu'il tombe dans le piège.

 **"Oh ! Pauvre petit rouge-gorge. Je me nomme Gilbert Scarlet ! Je suis le nouveau riche du village voisin. Si vous le souhaitez, je pourrais vous aider."** Souriait le noble, en prenant la main de B.O.B. Les lèvres de cet homme se posèrent sur sa frêle peau. B.O.B aurait voulu retirer sa main et lui donner une claque. Mais pour le bien des demoiselles et de leur mission, il devait s'effacer.

Dans tout cela, la mage sentit une présence qui lui paraissait familière. Même si elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. elle regarda le noble en essayant de rougir.

 **"Je ne voudrais pas abuser de votre patience. Ni de votre gentillesse."**

 **"Ne vous inquiétez pas ! J'ai fortement envie de vous aider. Car vous semblez être une demoiselle si charmante. Je vous en prie. Montez dans mon carrosse."**

Gilbert l'invita à grimper dans son véhicule. Tenant toujours la main de B.O.B. le demi-diable peu ravi monta dans le véhicule tout en envoyant un message télépathique.

 **"J'espère que vous êtes prêt à me suivre vous trois."**

 **"Oui B.O.B ! On te suit ! "** informa Shin.

La route se fit sans problème. Balthazar avait discuté avec Gilbert. Il essayait de le séduire. Les yeux doux, il tenta quelques approches avec des caresses et des paroles sucrées. Il posa la tête sur son épaule.

 **"Vous avez l'air d'être un homme sûr de vous. Je suis sûre que je suis en sécurité avec vous."**

 **"Bien sur. Nous retrouverons votre soeur et puis..."**

Balthazar ne comprit pas la fin de la phrase de Gilbert. Il entendit une voix dans le fond de sa tête, son démon s'était réveillé. Pour une fois, le mage ne comprenait pas les mots de son diable. Un étrange discours qu'il n'arrivait pas à traduire. Il sentait sa tête être lourde. Un vertige prit le dessus. Il n'entendait plus les voix de ses alliés, sa vision se troublait.

Un simple bourdonnement dans le fond de ses oreilles. Son corps était lourd. Il n'arrivait plus à faire un seul geste.

Il ne sait pas combien de temps il a passés avec Gilbert. Il ne sait pas comment il est arrivé dans un endroit chaud, soyeux, possédant une douce odeur qui titillait ses narines.

La brume s'effaça peu à peu de ses yeux. Balthazar reprenait conscience. Il sentait une odeur légèrement soufré. Il sentait sous la pulpe des doigts la douceur d'un tissus de soie. La chaleur emplissait la pièce. Les yeux observaient l'ensemble de la pièce. Cela ressemblait à une grande chambre au couleur rougeoyante. Il sentait son corps être encore assez lourd. Incapable de faire des gestes amples et simples. Ses mains n'arrivaient pas à pousser son corps pour se soulever et essayer de s'asseoir. Alors qu'il tente de se relever, B.O.B senti un vertige prendre le dessus. Il n'arrivait pas à bouger. Son corps ne répondait plus à ses ordres. Inquiet, il senti une odeur qui lui titillait les narines. Quelque chose de gênant. Une senteur reconnaissable. Et puis...Et puis la vision floue.

 **"Vous êtes réveillé, mademoiselle la démone."** sourit Gilbert.

Balthazar essaya de dire un mot, de comprendre ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Mais la gorge resta sèche et incapable de prononcer le moindre son. B.O.B n'aimait pas cela. Il voyait l'homme approchait. Ou du moins, ce qu'il pensait en être un. Jusqu'à ce que ses yeux brillent d'un éclat rougeoyant. Que les écailles apparaissent sur son visage. Son aura puissante et imposante transpira de tous les pores de sa peau. Celui qui se prénommait Gilbert, qui se faisait passer pour un gentilhomme était un être comme lui. Un demi-diable.

 **"Ne vous inquiétez pas jeune rouge Gorge. Je ne vous ferais rien de mal. Je vais vous traiter comme ces belles demoiselles. Même mieux, puisque nous sommes de la même race. J'ai senti tout de suite que vous n'étiez pas comme les autres."**

Sa main parcourra le visage de B.O.B féminisé. Le diable attrapa une mèche de ses cheveux pour la poser sur ses lèvres. Un sourire démoniaque se dessina sur son visage. Balthazar commença à paniquer. Comment tout cela allait-il se terminer ? Il se maudissait d'avoir perdu ainsi la connexion mentale avec les autres. De s'être laissé aller avec cette foutue potion qu'il avait concocté. Et puis, le démon semblait s'amuser de cette situation. Pas Gilbert, non. Philippe. Celui qui était en lui et qui partageait son corps et son âme.

 **"Nous allons pouvoir procréer ma chère diablesse. Surtout avec un Incube comme moi."**

 **"Non..."** pensa Balthazar en tentant s'accrochant sur le tissus qui est en dessous de lui. Les larmes perlaient sur ses joues. **"Il ne faut surtout pas que je craque..."**

Les doigts de cet être parcourt le cou du fragile mage. La salive a du mal à être avalé. Des goûtes de sueurs brouille sa vue. Le souffle est court tandis que le diable Philippe soupire :

 _ **"Laisse moi prendre ta place. Laisse toi aller."**_

 **"Non..."** pensait Balthazar. **"Les gars...S'il vous plaît...AIDEZ MOI !"**

La bouche de Gilbert s'approcha du creux de la gorge de Balthazar. Les yeux inquiets du mage se plissait de peur. Il sentait ses battements de cœur aller dans un rythme irrégulier. Non pas de plaisir, mais de peur. Une crainte terrible face au doigt de cet être qui parcourt la légère poitrine que lui a offert sa fameuse potion. La pulpe de ses doigts dessinez des contours sur sa peau tandis que B.O.B râlait et été apeuré par l'approche de la bouche de Gilbert. Sa langue parcourt l'échine de son cou. La chaleur de cet organe visqueux. Cette approche si Horrible. Balthazar avait larme à l'oeil tandis que l'autre essayez de lui voler un baiser. L'odeur de Gilbert s'impose à lui.

 **"Non...NON...A L'AIDE !"**

Alors qu'il émettait cet appel au secours intérieur, une porte fut défoncée. Le bruit du bois s'abattent brusquement sur le sol fit sursauter le diable Gilbert. Il vit un paladin de la lumière, bouclier en avant, arme au clerc et surtout une envie immense de taper.

 **"Qu'est-ce que..."** souffla Gilbert avant de recevoir un paladin en plein dans le nez.

Grunlek qui suivait de près Théo se rendit aux côtés de Balthazar pour l'attraper dans ses bras. Pour le rassurer. Le mécanicien commença à demander :

 **"B.O.B. Est-ce que tu m'entends ? Est-ce que ça va ?"**

Les lèvres ne bougeaient toujours pas. Quelque chose, bloquait ses lèvres. Pas quelque chose de physique. Une sorte de magie, ou de substance à l'intérieur de son corps. S'il ne pouvait pas utiliser les moyens Physiques, B.O.B se concentra sur les moyens magiques. Il utilisa son pouvoir de télépathie pour répondre à Grunlek, pendant que Théo s'occupait de Gilbert.

 **"Ca va. Vous êtes arrivé juste à temps. Un peu plus, et je n'imagine même pas ce qu'il aurait pu me faire. Où est Shin ?"**

 **"Il est parti sauver les filles enlevées. On t'a retrouvé grâce au bouclier de Théo. Il a repéré ta trace et celle de l'autre diable. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu es en sécurité."**

B.O.B bougea légèrement la tête pour tourner son regard vers Grunlek. L'unique oeil du nain, sembla déceler de la reconnaissance envers eux. Mais aussi de l'inquiétude quant à son état.

 **"Ne t'inquiète pas B.O.B. Quand Théo aura fini, il viendra te soigner. Tu va retrouver ta forme masculine. Alors ça va aller. Je reste avec toi. Ne t'inquiète pas."**

Tout en lui parlant, Grunlek attrapa B.O.B dans ses bras fort et imposant.

 **"Je vais t'emmener vers l'extérieur pour prendre un peu d'air."** Le nain l'enroula dans une couverture rouge et le serra contre lui. **"Ca va aller."**

B.O.B calma ses terreurs. Il savait que maintenant il était sécurité. Grunlek ne l'abandonnerai pas. Il resterait avec eux. Des légères larmes s'écoula sur ses joues. Tout doucement, il envoya un message télépathique en prononçant : **"Merci Grunlek. Merci."**

Grunlek caressa doucement le front de son ami pour le rassurer davantage et l'emporta au loin, avec Shinddha qui était entouré de jeunes demoiselles. Ces dernières étaient en train de le séduire et de le prendre pour un héros. Quant à Théo...Bah il se défoulait sur le diable Gilbert. Il avait visiblement besoin de se détendre. Le paladin allait surement les rejoindre bien plus tard.

* * *

 _ **FIN.**_

 _ **On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour une toute nouvelle histoire !**_


End file.
